Edward’s Treasures
by mehek18
Summary: A brother/sister/mother moment. When Edward decides to give Esme and Alice a gift, a cute family scene. Canon Pairs. Cullens/Vampires. Two shots warning emotional!
1. Memories

Thanks to my two betas- agirlwithoutaname and Kimmie39

Waiting to Exhale by Ash Heather Wond

Title- **Edward's Treasures**

**Summary**- A brother/sister/mother moment. When Edward decides to give Esme and Alice a gift, a cute family scene. Canon Pairs. Cullens/Vampires. Two shots

**Edward POV **

I was playing my piano and making notes to myself. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling again using hunting as an excuse. I didn't feel like joining them this time, although it doesn't matter because Emmett always complains about me cheating and Jasper complains about me being too boring and it kills his mood for fighting too.

I sighed once again when I couldn't pick out the perfect tune. The only tune that would click to me was Esme's song. She claims it calms her and puts her at ease, lessening her eagerness to be with Carlisle while he was at the hospital.

I longed to feel that feeling of waiting for someone, of wanting to be with them twenty-four seven. I could not understand how someone could be so impatient to meet someone so much, but I could hear their thoughts of restlessness running through their minds. When Rose and Alice would go shopping, Jasper and Emmett would wait for them like a dog would wait for their master to return home from work.

I guess it comes with the mate territory; something I feel I would never know. Really… I wouldn't want to know anyway. I would rather be carefree than worry for nothing.

I hit another note resting my fingers on the piano in front of me. I could hear Alice helping Esme decorate yet another room; this time they chose Rosalie's. Alice saw a vision of Rosalie wanting her and Emmett to move out for a little while. From Emmett's thoughts he wanted to act out some new fantasies.

I shook my head at the insanity. Rosalie was always an attention grabber. How many times will she marry one guy in her eternity of life? She should really take a lesson from Esme and Carlisle. Their marriage is truly ideal. They fell in love, but were mature at keeping everything private. They got married once and even had a few pictures and a small location.

Rosalie was someone totally different. She would look for the biggest location, decorate the place, and make it a big event of a repeated ceremony. I had nothing against marriage. No, in my time I grew up to believe that marriage is an important commitment that deserved to be done and special, but Rosalie repeating the marriage would make it a regular event; no longer special or once in a lifetime moment.

Even Jasper and Alice aren't like her. No, Jasper might be empathic, but his emotions would be quiet and hidden. He didn't care about marriage. He believed he already married the minute he fell in love with Alice. He didn't need a ceremony to prove it. Alice just wanted his last name and to make it legal. Make a true bond. I could understand that too. One marriage was enough for her; her vows weren't even recited. Jasper and Alice were too busy looking into each other's eyes to actually say them. I inconspicuously placed the vows I wrote for them in their pockets to save them the embarrassment in front of the priest we had called.

I shook my head remembering the day. Emmett laughed the loudest when he realized Jasper and Alice never wrote their vows. Alice didn't see it coming because she was too busy trying to see what ring Jasper had gotten for her. Jasper didn't write them, because Alice forgot to tell him. Those two are the weirdest pair I had ever met. However, they are definitely one of a kind. They are complete opposite yet the same in many ways. I found myself being jealous of them and their love for each other at time, but I pushed that emotion back, because regardless I'm truly happy for them.

"_Edward, can you please come down here_?" I heard Alice's frustrated thoughts downstairs.

If it was anyone else I would have purposely ignored them unless they called me verbally, but Alice and I are so intoned with each other and she is the sibling I'm closest to. At first it made Alice feel guilty because Rosalie and I never got a long while I was nicer to Alice. But I never cared. Rosalie was jealous because she never received what others had. I liked Alice more because it was her selfless acts that made me care about her.

Alice would always tell me when there would be new music CD coming to stores. She would buy me new clothes even when I wouldn't ask for these gestures. I knew she cared about me. She had already seen herself as my sister and I started to love her as one as well. She was so tiny and a ball of energy anyone would be stupid not to fall in love with her. I wouldn't admit it near Jasper, but if he wasn't her mate, Emmett and I wouldn't let her mate with anyone. We were protective of her that way. Even Emmett loved her. She would always help him with pranks and save him from Rosalie's wrath. Jasper never took it the wrong way, he understood too, Alice cared about everyone, it was only expected others would return the feelings.

Esme loved everyone too but her daughters were special to her. She would easily connect with them while all of us guys would be close to Carlisle.

I dropped my thoughts when Alice started to whine for me to come down. I held back my chuckles. Emmett was a bad influence on her. I walked down in my vampire speed to see Esme and Alice frown in front of the wall, which was filled with different sample designs.

I knew the question before it appeared on her mind, "Which would Rose think is better?" I shook my head in disgust. Sometimes I hated being a mind reader for these reasons.

"I don't know, you both are women, you would know." I stated matter-of-factly.

They both didn't like my answer, I endured their disapproving glare until I turned and looked at the designs intently. Pretending to be interested while thinking this is really boring.

_Edward...please, its Rose's wedding!_ Alice's thoughts complained again. I shook my head and pointed at the simple red one. I knew Rosalie liked simple stuff even when she didn't admit it. She liked all focus on her; simplicity was a secret of hers for special emotions.

Esme and Alice nodded their heads in approval thanking me.

Just as I was about to go back to my room, I heard Carlisle's quiet voice calling me. I frowned but went ahead. I didn't worry very much, this must be about Jasper or some new medical news he needed. I just was too annoyed by anyone calling me. I just wanted to be left alone.

I went to Carlisle's door, knowing well he knew I was outside but waited patiently for permission to come in.

"Come in Edward" his voice called immediately. I entered and quickly tried to read his mind, however my tries were futile. He was hiding his thoughts. In all these centuries, Carlisle was the only one to achieve that. I didn't make much about it, but sometimes it did scare me. It gave Carlisle the trick to intimate me.

"Edward, I wanted to talk to you about this earlier, but I couldn't without enough information. This will come in as a shock but I want you to stay calm and listen to completely what I have to say," I was frowning but his voice turned hard, "and I want you to give my mind my privacy, you won't know this information that easily." He ordered. I bowed my head in shame immediately, he was right. I should respect his wishes. I nodded my head.

"Well back to what I was saying. I had a call from Chicago a few days back." I stiffened at the words. My home. I continued to look at him, willing him to continue. "They have found more things belonging to your parents. You can go and get them or I could have them sent here, if you wish." His voice grew soft, leaving the decision up to me. I didn't respond at first. The memories of my human life came up to me. They were blurry and not clear but still there enough to make me miss them. The silent in the room grew Carlisle made no move to comfort me or push me for my answer. For which I appreciated him for. I needed time to sink in this information. I didn't know my parents left anything behind besides the house and the stuff in them.

Carlisle made a move to leave, _I am getting late for the hospital. _I didn't give a response; I just sat there starring at the ground. My mom, my dad… I had their pictures hidden inside my room. I always looked at it when I missed them.

_Are you okay honey_ I turned my head at the sound of my other mother. Esme. She was peeking through the door, only her head visible while hiding herself. She was afraid of saying the wrong thing and upsetting me. I nodded my head in reassurance. She slowly walked up to me and hugged me in comfort.

_Want to go hunting? _Alice thoughts suggested from downstairs. I thought about it, turning toward Esme. "Do you want to go hunting with Alice and me?" I asked turning toward her. She moved her hands toward my head and nodded.

"Let me inform Carlisle." She said turning toward the phone. I nodded going downstairs to give her come privacy.

I met Alice waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. _I don't see you deciding anything yet._ She pouted. I chuckled. She hated not knowing what will happen. "I am still thinking." I answered while getting my keys of the Volvo. She pouted again, _I want to take Rosalie's BMW!_ I shook my head, I knew Rosalie would get annoyed and I wanted to drive my car.

_Please!_ She pouted. I groaned in return. She knew I would fall for that face. How can such a small thing be so manipulative?

She happily took the lead to Rosalie's car. While I followed behind, my mind was still lost to my parents' thoughts when I sat next to Alice in the car waiting for Esme to join us. _Everything will be okay Edward. We're here for you. At least you have something belonging to your past. I don't even have that._ Her thoughts turned to the black vision of her past.

I moved my hand on top of hers and gave it a squeezed. She didn't have memories of the past but somehow those things were better then remembering the pain of leaving them. "Do you want Jasper to come with us?" I suggested thinking of Jasper's gift. She laughed in return and shook her head.

_I'll be fine; he's having fun with Emmett right now. And today is about you, not me. _She smirked. Causing me to grimace. I hated these types of days.

_Hey kids, so where are we going?_ Esme joined us. Alice turned to me, asking me silently. I just shook my head, telling her to choose where.

"I was thinking west, they have a lot of mountain lions." She suggested. I smiled in appreciation, and nodded. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the seat. Should I go to Chicago myself or not? I questioned myself.

I felt Esme's nurtured hands running through my hair. _Do what your heart wants Edward. Not what your mind wants. Your parents are always living in the heart. Just like my son. No matter how much your mind disagrees, the heart is always right._

I smiled at her thoughtful words. I couldn't hold back my sobs, as they wrapped around her words. I turned toward her and awkwardly hugged her. Holding her tight and letting go my sobs. She held me just as tightly. Retuning my feelings, I didn't notice Alice stopping her car until I felt her tiny arms around Esme and me. I didn't realize she was holding her sobs too. For a long time we three just stood there, trying to gain our sanity back.

I decided on the spot, to go to Chicago myself. I owed it to myself to see my birthplace the last time. I could see myself going in Alice's vision, but I decided to take her and Esme with me. I needed them for this.

Before I could ask Alice nodded and turned toward Esme. "You want to go with me and Edward to his parents house?" She asked, although she already knew her answer. Esme would never refuse.

After a two-hour drive, we were at the front of the building of my old home. It was an old building now. I suddenly felt shivers at the sight of the place. I felt calm when Alice and Esme both wrapped their arms around me, keeping me standing. I nodded in reassurance when they let go.

Slowly I made my way to my apartment. Where I used to smell my mom's cooking and my dad's old songs. The hallway was dead empty, but I kept visioning the way it looked like in the early 1900's. I heaved a shaky sigh when I made it in front of the door. Alice and Esme were right behind me, I knew they thought I would try running away, but I was determined to face it all now. These were good memories. My parents' place, where I grew up in, this place was where I took my first steps. I was just about to turn the knob when Alice broke my concentration.

_We don't have the keys_.

My lips started to twitch; I bent down and searched the mat underneath my legs when I felt a sharp edge of the key. I raised it up to the doorknob. Both Alice and Esme's thought matched questions.

"It was always an spare key that my mother hid for me, if I ever lost mine." I whispered while opening the door slowly.

The door squeaked opened with the rust. Immediately I felt the smell of old rug envelope me. It smelled like it was never opened. I made a mental note to send some maids to refurnish the place. It was filled with web nets and dust around. It was a little disappointing; if my mother was alive she would never have let this home to turn into a dungeon. I heaved a sigh and started to walk around, looking at all the pictures in the wall.

One picture caught my sight, which brought me to my knees. Sobs escaped as I clutched the picture in my arms. Esme and Alice both came to my rescue, but my heart was frozen with pain. My parents were dead! Those thoughts hit me with full form. My mom's smile, my dad's strength, my own old life… I wanted to have that back so bad. I wanted my real mother to hold me. I wanted this bad nightmare to end and bring me back the past. The visions of my past came to me again, and again. Hitting me like rocks. I could only feel rains of pain. My emotions were out of control. Both, Alice and Esme were in hysterics after me. I couldn't help but sob more. I wanted my life back. I wanted death. I wanted to be HUMAN.


	2. Treasures

E T Part 2

Thanks to my two betas- agirlwithoutaname and Kimmie39

Waiting to Exhale by Ash Heather Wond

Title- Edward's Treasures

Summary- A brother/sister/mother moment. When Edward decides to give Esme and Alice a gift, a cute family scene. Canon Pairs. Cullens/Vampires. Two shots

Chapter 2

It was after a few hours I heard Alice whisper that I am coming around, to Esme. I opened my eyes to see I was in shape of a fetal position and my head was resting on Esme's lap. She just placed her hands on my head and comforted me.

_Edward, are you okay? Do you want to leave?_ Alice thought hesitantly.

I shook my head, slowly standing up. Composing myself, I wanted to finish this today. I made my way to the old rooms. It was my room; the bed was already broken with no sheets and the smell proved the wood to be rotted. I moved around the room to look around closely to try and capture the memories this room held. The memories of my mom cleaning it, the memories of me decorating this room with my things, the memories of my dad yelling at me to grow out of my old stuff in the room. I took the feeling around myself and rapped it like blanket, willing it to stay with me. I took it all in, like a thirsty man drinking water for the first time. I shrank myself to my old bed with my hands in my head and closed my eyes tightly.

Esme came back and wrapped her hands around my shoulders. I couldn't say it aloud, but the truth is I couldn't hold myself together without her or Alice by my side. I nodded reassuringly to her and stood up to enter the last room. The only one I wish to never look at yet will never forget… my parents' room.

My feet lazily made there way toward the master bedroom. Nothing was left of it. Sheets had fallen on the ground. The bed was breaking apart and had little holes in the corners.

I took a shaky breath. I walked around the room, taking every part of the room in sight as a camera snaps a picture. I never wanted to forget the room. The room still had smell of my mom and dad. I had memories of cuddling my parents on the bed when I had nightmares. My mom comforting me when dad went off for war and my dad yelling at me to take responsibility, I could remember everything. Every good and bad thing swirled through my head when I stood in front of the bed. My eyes fell on the mirror that held my reflection. It was the mirror my mom looked at to fix her hair when she wanted to impress my dad or to get ready for a special occasion. For a minute it seemed like my mom was standing next to me. Smiling and glowing with love, I moved my fingers toward the mirror to touch my mom's cheeks but the only thing I saw was my mother disappearing and my pale hands form. I wished again to tear my eyes red with sadness. The pain felt like a thorn through my heart, wrenching itself deeper. I wanted to scream out loud in frustration. Break the mirrors that stared back in taunting way. If that would give me my mother's warmth, I would do it.

I heaved a sigh, keeping my sobs in me. I didn't want to break again so soon. I wanted something more to add the pain. I wanted to fill my heart with an ocean of pain before emptying it with unmade tear glands. I moved toward my parents' closet. The scent got stronger which each step making it harder for me to keep my sobs together. _Just a few more minutes, and then I could let it all out._ I opened the closet delicately like it would break; the only furniture that was personalized in this house was this closet. In the heap of anger by mother carved her name on the left side of the door, drawing the border of my father's cloths to be stored. She hated my dad's habit of storing his messy clothes in her organized side of the closet. I smiled shakily, moving my fingers through the letters of my mother's name. The name I wanted to tattoo on my hand as a sign of dedication of love however couldn't because of her disapproval.

When I opened the closet, I clenched my hands into fists and went to my knees once again. This time letting the pain win, the sobs came naturally like rain storms in speed on a spring season day. Alice and Esme came to my rescue once again. Cooing me as you would to calm a baby down and stay strong. With shaky breath I took a stand. The closet was filled with only five pair of dresses, only one was the dress she wore on special days and rest were the one she washed repeatedly and worn in all my days as human. I moved the pieces of clothing toward my nose and sniffed repeatedly to will the smell to stay. I saw Esme's hands on the side waiting for me to pass it to her. Without a word I placed it on her hands and held Alice's wrist by the other. Underneath the dresses was a little tiny box made of pearls. I remembered her placing the box in front of the mirror and wearing the jewelry inside as if they wear made of tear able material. I opened the box with shaky figures. My eyes fell on the ring in the middle. It was the ring I had seen all my life on her left finger. She would refuse to take it off even when washing her hands. The ring was the one she promised to give me when I found someone to love like my father loved her. My father had this ring in his families for generations to be passed to their sons and carry the name with them.

Besides the ring, I saw the diamonds shinning on the bracelets surrounding my mother's most treasured possession. I could see the ornament was the most expensive thing my mother owned. It was jewelry passed down from generation to generation, added with new precious metals to add for mementoes.

I closed the lid back to lock all the memories of my parents together. This treasure was worth more than money. It was priceless pictures of my past. I let a sob escape when I kissed the box.

Without any reaction I opened my dad's side of the closet. I smiled at the unorganized way it was. The same way I used to place my clothes before Esme had come and brought changes. My dad's was almost as empty. The only thing that seemed as if it was in mint condition was his old army uniform. It was folded perfectly, showing his proud earned medals and name. I ran my fingers though them. I wanted the same thing for myself. I envied his uniform and the position in held. I turned around, without looking behind I walked out.

I ran back leaving Esme and Alice. I kept running until I fell on my knees and screamed loudly at the clouds above. Crying for justice.

Carlisle POV

I sighed looking at the phone. It had been six hours since Esme, Alice, and Edward had left for Chicago. I knew this was going to be hard for Edward, I was grateful for him letting Alice and Esme come along. I wished he had let me come too. This was something I needed to be with him for. I changed him; it was only fair he would have a chance at taking his pain and sadness at me. If not me then Jasper should have went to at least calm him down from the pain. His gift was something I always wished to have. Changing someone's feelings for any situation would be helpful in the field I am in.

I picked up the phone on first ring on instinct. "Carlisle!" I heard my wife's sobbing voice instantly putting me on edge. "We're coming back with Edward's parents stuff. Alice says its best to just take some clothes right now and leave anything else behind. Edward ran away only taking a box with him. It was horrible Carlisle. It broke my heart to see him like this..." she broke down in sobs, causing my stomach to ache in guilt.

"Carlisle," Alice voice shook me out of frozen shape. "He will be fine. He just needs to let it out. He was holding everything it. He will come back once he's ready. He is safe though."

"Where is he?" I was desperate to hug my son, to share his feelings and to lessen his ache.

"I don't know, just some open place, I see him on his knees and breaking down. Let him do this Carlisle. He needs space right now." Her voice requested.

I brought my hands on my forehead and rubbed it in defeat. She was right. Edward would come to me when he was ready or at least I would give him time until I couldn't wait anymore. "Okay, come back home safely." I dismissed her hoping she wouldn't mind giving me the same thing.

**A week later **

Esme POV

Edward refused to come back. He didn't hunt or came into the house. He just stayed deep in the forest holding the little box to his chest. Alice convinced us all to leave him alone or else he will further distant himself.

Jasper tried to manipulate his feelings but Alice stopped him before Edward showed his anger or denial. Carlisle and I agreed he should have time to come around on his own. If it was me or anyone else besides Edward, he or she would need time to come around. We should respect his right of privacy especially when he was going to tough time with his past.

In the afternoon I cleaned the table to make some space to draw. Rose wanted a larger space for the wedding causing Alice and me to change portions for decorations. I started to draw designs of tables when I saw Emmett, Jasper and Alice run toward the door. My senses told me it was Edward before anyone opened the door. Carlisle was right next to me. The door open to reveal of my son entering, his head bowed and his spirit dead but I didn't care when I threw my arms around him in a crushing hug and cried on his shoulder. I worried for him more than I led on.

I smiled when I felt his arms around mine giving me an equal strength of force on the hug. Slowly I loosened my arms to let Carlisle take his turn. I knew how hard it was to restrain himself from going after Edward after all that. Everyone took his or her turns to welcome Edward back. No one could imagine what he went through. It would be heard for anyone. I promised myself to make it easier as much as I could on him. The poor boy saw his parent's old life. I would cry my eyes out too. It would be like visiting a loved one's grave.

Everything was back to the way it was, everyone was dressing up for Rosalie's wedding. Edward was more quiet and distance but opened up to Carlisle. Emmett tried to cheer him up and Jasper tried to change is mood but I warned them to let him be. He will come around like Alice had predicted.

He was playing my favorite song he wrote on his piano. Now a days, the only thing he did was play the piano.

I saw Alice take a seat next to him and I couldn't help but join them. Edward being the first son in this life was closer to my heart than the others. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder while Alice placed her tiny hands on his arm. The emotion of serene sounding us caused me to look up and find Jasper smiling sweetly at me. Edward started to play a different tune. It was the song Emmett and Rosalie chose to dance on as a couple. It was not long I saw until the lovely couple join us in the living room, dancing around the room. Carlisle also united us by coming next to Jasper.

My family was perfect.

Edward POV

I smiled looking at Rosalie's recent wedding picture. It was taken by Emmett when I returned to my life. I finally had enough courage to face reality. Going back to my old home had raised strange actions through me. The past moved me worse than gravity holds someone. I didn't want to admit how weak I was in front of my family, no matter how much they said they understood. The loneliness I felt was not something I wanted to sympathize with anyone.

I decided to buy my old home and keep it with me for the rest of eternity. When I was ready I might sell it but right now my memories of the place was too fresh to forget. I had Alice and Jasper clean it for me. Esme refused to let me go thinking I might run away again. Alice did a good job managing to clean it and not change a thing about it. The bed was even rebuilt by Jasper. He promised it was the same bed but doesn't look as broken as it was. Alice brought in all the old pictures and left over material leaving the furniture the same. I appreciated the gesture. I knew I wouldn't have the strength to do those things myself. Carlisle had diverted my mind well by attracting me in to his hospital.

I heaved a sigh when I heard Alice's thought's calling me again. That little fairy would always be up to something. I went downstairs; Carlisle was watching the history channel with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were starring at each other oblivious to anyone around them. They had made Esme build a house for them but came back within a week saying it was broken. Esme was too happy to want them back to complain. I on the other hand was irritated. I shuddered at the thought of them ruining it in their minds.

Esme was thinking about decorating again. I shook my head and smiled at them. Alice was asking what would be a better choice. This mind reading thing made me more feminine then I would admit. I looked at the colors and designs when something caught my eye. It was the design I had in my old home walls. Same colors and design. I looked up questioningly at Esme and Alice who smiled knowingly.

"We thought it would be nice for you to design something that is attached to your past. It would look very classy." Alice suggested while Esme gave me encouraging smile. I knew everyone was waiting for my next reaction. I went and hugged both Alice and Esme. For the first time I felt someone touch my heart like my mother had. Somehow it felt my mother's spirit is still with me just in the form of Esme and Alice.

"Wait, I want to do something, wait." I said quietly, separating myself and running to my room. Maybe it was time to share the spirit I thought.

I came back with the bracelets of my mother's and ancestors. I took Esme's and Alice's wrists and tied each possession carefully. Everyone was too speechless to say anything.

I took both wrists and kissed it. Then looked them in the eye, "Thank you for everything. I lost my mother but in Esme I got my mother back and in Alice I got a sister I never had. Thank you." They both looked at me with tear filled eyes. They both returned my hug all refusing to accept my gratitude in their thoughts.

"You are a son I always wished to have." Esme whispered in my ears.

"I always saw you as my brother." Alice's mumbled on my chest.

I was too caught in the hear Rosalie's jealous hiss or Carlisle and Emmett diverting her attention. I could feel Jasper growing the love around Alice, Esme, and me to not let anything effect our moment. I silently thanked my mother for demanding Carlisle to change me. Maybe she knew that part of her would always stay with me.

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
